What Do Spies Do With Their Free Time?
by ErisedWriter
Summary: We explore the one possible answer to this question with a short Zammie one shot. Rated M for LEMONS!


I crook a finger towards him, snapping the bedroom door shut and leaning back against it.

"You know what I need?" I ask him as he comes up a places his feather light grip along my waist.

"What is that?" He leans forward to give me a quick peck on the cheek. I slowly push my hands up his chest and clasped them behind his neck. I yank him down so I can whisper in his ear.

"I need you to fuck me." I bite my lip playfully, slide out from his grasp and flounce over to the bed, jumping just high enough that my skirt drifts up as I land. I turn in the air and fall onto the large mattress, my arms splayed and shirt pushed up. His eyes follow me the whole way, not quite sure what exactly he should focus on.

Boobs?

Butt?

Damp spot on my underwear?

I had been planning this all week and I had made sure I was wearing my laciest, tiniest underwear. He groans at the sight of me sprawled on the bed in front of him. He still hasn't turned away from the door fully, and I know exactly why. I push myself up on my elbows, hair fanning out behind me. I slide off the bed and pull of my shirt with a flourish. My skirt quickly joins it on the floor.

"If you're just gonna stand there…"

"Gallagher girl…" He whines at me. I shake my head and smile at him through my golden hair, still bent over from removing my aforementioned underwear. He groans again, but make no move from the doorway. Shrugging, I settle back onto the bed and raise my feet to the edge after kicked off my heels. I keep my eyes on him as I reach down and roughly shoved a finger into myself, slowly pumping it in and out. In and out. His eyes follow my hand, glazed over with anticipation. I can see his own hand moving over the large bulge he was still trying to conceal from me.

"No point in hiding dear," I tease him still pleasuring myself. "Much more fun to have it all out in the open!" I giggle and throw my head back, letting out a long, slow moan. I close my eyes and let my hand move faster. Faster. FASTER!

I feel the bed dip as Zachary grabs my wrist. My eyes snap open and I glare at him.

"That's my job." He pouts and pulls my hand out, throwing it up and over my head. My other hand soon joins it and he lays a tight grip upon them. He is in control now.

I look at him pleadingly and he smirks, snaking his free hand under my back and snapping off my bra before pushing that up to my hands as well. My nipples are automatically erect as the cold air greets them. I struggle against Zach, needing the release he isn't giving me. He is going to make me suffer as payback for my teasing earlier.

He runs his hand along the inside of my thighs, then lets it travel up, roughly grabbing my breast. I moan in anticipation. His eyes focus on mine as he leans down ever slowly before letting his tongue flick over my nipple. I shiver under him and I can see the wicked glint in his eyes as he reaches over and does the same to my other breast. I shiver again, more violently, aching for him. He lets his hand travel downward again and plants a trail of kisses from my breast down to the inside of my thigh. His glance flickers up to me and I can see his resolve crumble. I close my eyes and throw my head back as he gently pushes one, then two, then three fingers into me and curls them upward, finding my g-spot with every pump. He releases my hands and begins fumbling with the clasp of his belt, his fingers still pushing me over the edge. I grab the sheets and try to keep myself from screaming. I whisper to him instead.

"That feels so damn good…" I twist my head to the side and try not to squirm too much. I give a whimper as he pulls out. I raise my head and look down at him. He's positioned in front of my opening. His eyebrows are knitted as he looks at me.

"Are you ready?" I nod and let my head drop back down onto the bed. He pushes forward, unhurriedly, bit by bit, until he's fully inserted. I gasp. He moans.

"More. I need more!" I whine at him. He pulls out and rams into me with unexpected speed. My restrain is gone and I scream in earnest as he brings me to my climax. He pulls out just as it hits, waves of pleasure rocking my body and his eyes widen as I squirt for the first time, soaking the bed.

He leans into me and slowly pushes back in. His cheek lays against mine and he whispers in my ear.

"Didn't know you could do that, Gallagher Girl." I can practically feel him smirking, even with my eyes closed. He picks up the speed and I can only moan in response.

"Zach!"

"Zach!"

"ZACH!" My screams increase in volume as he brings me to my climax again and again. Each time pulling out and swallowing what he can. Finally his moans multiply with mine and he's shouting my name as he cums inside of me.

Zach collapses on the bed next to me. I drape my leg over his waist.

"Round two?" I ask sweetly. He looks down and then returns his gaze to mine, blushing.

"Well, I might need a bit of help…" I giggle and shuffle down the bed, taking his length in my mouth and circling a hand over whatever I couldn't fit.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
